Bubble Mayhem
by Darkus Asuka
Summary: It was a normal day for the bakugan resistance. Shun got drunk. Baron and Marucho were playing hide and seek, Ace was standing around being bored, Daniel was eating a hell a lot of food and Mira was day-dreaming about her brother. ShunXAce Shun Uke xP


Me: O.o This is really a first...

Shun: YOU'RE AS BAD AS CHERYL!

Me and Cheryl: SHUT UP!

Dan: Is there a use in doing the disclaimer? You never did it in your other fanfics.

Me: DO IT!

Dan: yelps Okay! Elley does not own anything except her fanfics and drawings, plus Asuka will be mentioned in it because it sounded better like that.

Shun: that's what Elley says.

Me: ignores them This is a request from Shunskitten so I hope ya like it babe!

It was a normal day in the Bakugan Resistance. Mira was fanaticising about her brother, Dan was eating a hell of a lot of food, Marucho was trying to find a hiding place while him and Baron played hide and seek, Asuka was driving the vehicle they were in, Shun was drinking sake like normal and Ace was standing around bored.

Shun sighed, he then got up from where he sat placing his sake down then started walking down the hallway to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Once he did that he sighed again as he stripped out of his clothes, put the plug into the bathtub and turned the taps on.

He then poured in a small amount of bubble bath mixture (I dunno that that thang is called!) and waited for the tub to fill up.

It's been around 20 minutes now; Shun had earphones in for a waterproof MP3 and was listening to the song Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang while soaking in the bubble bath. The raven-haired boy had a particular greenish-haired boy on his mind while listening to that song. As soon as he realized, his member was springing to life. He glanced down and sighed, not like he would get the real thing...Ace was into Mira, obvious!

He blinked as he heard the door open and shut; he looked to the door to see it was none other than the boy he was thinking about! "I see you have a problem."

Quickly without Shun to realize, Ace undressed himself and stepped into the tub behind Shun and pulled the other boy's earphones out of his (Shun's) ear and tossing it to the other side of the room not caring if it broke.

Once Shun realized his Ace was behind him he blushed, "ACE!" Ace smirked grapping a hold of the other boy's erection and squeezing slightly, making Shun yelp, "NO!"

Ace leaned down to whisper in his ear, "You know you want it." he said huskily, then nibbled on the shell of Shun's ear.

Shun squirmed his blush darkening, he then tried to reach down to where Ace's hand was but stopped short as his head was forced to turn and was roughly kissed on the lips, Ace's grip on both the boy's erection and hair tightened making Shun gasp and letting Ace an opportunity to shove his tongue in the other boy's mouth. While Ace French kissed the boy he started pumping the raven-haired boy's erection making him moan loudly but to be swallowed by Ace.

Once the need of air came they both pulled apart in a rush, Shun panted with a dark flush on his cheeks, then was about to say something but was cut off by a loud moan, not noticing the water shift around him of Ace's movements to be in front of him, Shun leaned back against the edge of the tub as his legs were thrown onto the greenish-haired boy's shoulders, Ace leaned down and licked the tip of Shun's erection that was leaking.

"No, Ace..." Shun moaned louder as Ace took his member whole in his mouth. Ace hummed sending pleasure waves through Shun, then started bobbing his head up and down. Shun threaded his fingers through the other boy's hair and pushed him down to make him go take him deeper.

Ace smirked around Shun's erection and started lightly grazing his teeth over the bulging vein sending Shun over the edge without warning the raven-haired boy's hot seed shot up into Ace's mouth whole drank it up greedily. Ace pulled away and smirked licking his lips then leaned down smashing his lips against the other boy's lips.

Air was needed again and they both pulled back, "Is that all?" Shun panted.

"Don't think that is all I'm getting away with." Ace replied putting his fingers up to Shun's mouth whom understood and started sucking on them until purely coated with enough saliva.

Ace then pulled his fingers out of Shun's mouth and then reached down making his fingers probe Shun's entrance then pushing his index finger inside making the raven-haired boy under him yelp in surprise. Ace then thrusted his finger in and out of Shun's tight ass, he then got impatient and shoved two more fingers in which made Shun yelp in pain but Ace noticed that Shun got more aroused by that pain. "You liked that, huh?" he stated in question as he began thrusting his three fingers in and out until he thought Shun was prepped enough. "Ready?" Ace questioned positioning himself at Shun's entrance.

Shun only nodded as the green-haired male entered him slowly, Ace moan feeling the tight heat around his length as he entered Shun.

The green-haired male got in around halfway when the raven-haired boy under him tensed up, he still his movements for the other boy to relax, once Shun had relaxed Ace entered all the way then waited until Shun told him to move.

"What are you waiting for, a paper invite? Freaking move!" Shun snapped in annoyance.

Ace was more than happy to comply.

"F-Faster...!"

Ace's thrusts then became slightly more rapid but then...

"AAH!" Shun cried out arching up out of the water, "H-hit there again!"

The green-haired male repeated what he did earlier. Shun kept on writhing and moaning in absolute pleasure. Ace chuckled, "Enjoying this are we?"

Shun cocked a smirk back, but then cried out feeling Ace's hand wrap around his length and started pumping again, "I-I'm close..." Shun whimpered.

"Me too." Ace nodded.

"ACE/SHUN!" they cried out as they both came together, Ace's seed shooting up into Shun's ass (A/N: I normally would say butt hole xP)and Shun's seed splashing onto both of their stomachs.

Shun panted, "Never. Do. That. Again."

Ace smirked, "You liked it."

Shun then pecked Ace on the cheek, "I didn't like it, I LOVED it."

Outside the bathroom, Daniel stood there blinking with Mira next to him, he stood there agape at everything he just heard. Mira squealed and ran back to the front of the vehicle screaming out, "SHUN AND ACE YAOI!"

Asuka raised an eyebrow as the orange-haired vestal ran up to her telling everything that happened. Asuka just shrugged in a way of saying, "They can do what they will, if he's happy I'm happy."

Mire pouted, "You're no fun."

Asuka shook her head, "Whatever." The light-blue haired 18-year-old then turned hearing Dan.

But Dan stayed there blinking, "Never force Ace and Shun a room together again..."

Shun: thinking pose Wasn't as bad as Cheryl's I hafta admit.

Me and Cherly: gapes

Shun: NO IT WAS TOTALLY AND UTTERLY HORRIBLE! HAPPY?!

Me: smirks in a way of saying 'yes'I'm crushed! pouts you know you liked it.

Shun: You bitch.

Me: grins Yup!

Cheryl: x3

Me: YAY! MY FIRST LIME/LEMON ONSHOT! Actually my first one-shot all together! xD

Shun and Ace: You're an amateur?

Me: I prefer Newbie xD

Cheryl: Way-ta-go hun!

Dan: REVEIW glances to me and widens his eyes OR SEND A REQUEST!

Me: grabs handcuffs Or Asuka will get down and dirty in the torture chambers! Smirks

Dan, Ace and Shun: Gulps

Joshua: Wow...

Me: JOSHUA WHERE'D THE FUCK YOU COME FROM?

Joshua: I wanted to say something, giggles is there a harm?

Me: -_- Go fuck you little Proxy Neku."

Joshua: I would, really, but he's sleeping.

Me: THEN MOLEST HIM! =_=

Joshua: FINE! disappears

Shun & Cheryl: sweatdrops

Me: Buh-bye! xD


End file.
